The New Darkness
by Fanofallthingsdarkandmagical
Summary: The darkness of one soul holds many locked doors. Memories best left forgotten and lives never change. The traveler must now face the consequence of his crimes, or be consumed by darkness. A new year and new prophecy for the Halliwell next generation, as Chris struggles with life, Henry Jr with love and Wyatt with ideologies. Can the new generation save the world, or be doom.
1. Chapter 1

PIPER AND LEO

Wyatt Mathew Halliwell

Witch

Whightlighter

February 2nd, 2003

23

Eldest, when he was younger, Wyatt was a loving and caring older brother. And in the New future he still is, However as the years went by his old future traits appeared in small amounts, his personality becomes unstable. At times he can appear to have a split personality. Dose not believe in good and evil, only the intent of the user

Christoper (Chris) Perry Halliwell

Witch

Whightlighter

November 16, 2004

22

Psychokinesis

Orbing

Telekinetic Orbing

Telekinesis

Photokinesis

electrokinesis

He is the most protective and secretive of all the Halliwell can sometimes care to much, however is extremely guarded and stubborn. He has a pure heart, his earlier life was hard for him due to a traumatic experience he suffered with a demon when he was young

Melinda (Mel) Warren Halliwell

Witch

Whightlighter

2006, San Francisco

20

Atmokinesis

Deflection

Molecular Acceleration

Molecular Combustion

Is a charismatic, bubbly and joyful youth. Loves her brothers to death and is a extremely powerful warrior. Though not as much as Chris, Mel also is a protective person, fights for peoples rights and believes everyone has a good heart, they just need help finding it.

PHOEBE AND COOP

Parker Halliwell

Witch

Cupid

2009, San Francisco

19

Beaming

Remote Beaming

Empathy - telepathy

Eldest, is a beautiful girl, whom like her mother believes in the power of love. She is quiet till you get to know her, then she is a lover-able, intelligent young woman.

Prudence (P.J) Johnna Halliwell

Witch

Cupid

2009, San Francisco

19

Beaming

Remote Beaming

Levitation

Premonitions

Much like her sister that most s, PJ loves to have fun and joker around with her cousin.

Patrica Penny Halliwell

Witch cupid

8

Beaming

Remote Beaming

Corporealization-

Youngest of the new generation, defiantly the most out spoken and confident. She is closet to Chris, Chris is very protective and loving towards her due to her not being born in the original timeline

PAIGE AND HENRY SR

Peyton Halliwell

Witch

Whightlighter

November 16, 2004

22

Orbing

Power sharing (Chris)

Soul Blasting

Teleportation Manipulation-

Eldest and Chris astral twin making them almost alike in personality, whoever, Pey is much more relax and less worried about everyone. She enjoys a joke and her sarcasm almost out shines her mothers, is also Richards biological daughter.

Henry Jr Halliwell

Witch

Whightlighter

2007, San Francisco

17

Orbing

Cryokinesis

Henry was conceived during the wiccan holiday, much like Wyatt, due to this his powers at times are difficult to control, therefor Jr relays more on his spell casting ability then his active powers

Penelope Katie Halliwell

Witch

whitelighter

10

Orbing

Combustion orbing

Whats to save the world, a very smart, very driven young girl who boards on obsession complexion. Very much into the wiccan world like her mother

. /BookOfShadows/bookofshadows_ ﾧ

Though kind of canon, many elements of the series time table has been altered, so just go with the flow :).


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1

_Muse Finding Spell _

"_Being of creativity_

_Show your self to thee_

_For you are in the shadow of the ring_

_And we have the power or three__'_

"Muse finding spell, why do you want to find your inner muse?" Peyton asked as she sat down on the old, musty couch in the attic. Her shoulder length brown hair and green perceiving eyes lit up by the mid-day sun rays sweeping in through the open window.

"Nothing, just reading" Chris replied, continuing to turn the musty, old, coffee coloured pages of 'The Book of Shadows' with just the tinniest flip of his hand. He paused for a minute to look up at his cousin, a questioning gaze in his eyes as he closed the book with a thought and walked over to the potion making table. Hundreds of tiny bottles lined up in groups, each corresponding to the type of potion it was, whither vanquishing potion or anti-empathy potion each had its correct position. The small boxes of herbs were all categorized and colour coded with its corresponding potions, a small strip of colour indicating its potential use. Chris picked up a small pinch of Salt of Life, A pouch filled with feathers and a few sprigs of herbs, before turning and laying them out in order of use, before placing the Salt and herbs in the already bubbling black cauldron that was settled in the middle of the wooden table.

"Wow, you have been busy," Peyton exclaimed as she wondered over to stand next to her cousin, picking up a pouch. "Feathers?" She asked, a quizzical gaze shot towards the brunet male, "Why are you making a Dehumanise Animal Men potion?" she paused watching as Chris picked the pouch from her hands and dropped it in the pot.

"You looking to turn a prince into a frog?"

Pausing in his siring and with an exhale of frustration, Chris turned and scowled at her, pushing her out of the way as he reached for a small bottle. Uncapping the cork and slowly filling the eye dropper, the witchlighter filled the tiny bottle with the bluish purple liquid before turning and placing it within a group of similar coloured potions, ignoring his confused cousin during the process. As he moved away from the table and towards the attic door, Peyton moved over to the little group of bottles, examining their labels, she felt a surge of worry and sorrow towards her cousin, she grabbed for her phone in her pocket and flicking it on went to the calendar, reading the date as she reached for a potion, there were nearly fifty Dehumanise Animal Men potion all lined up and awarded an expired date. Sighing softly as todays date shone on her phone the young girl placed the potion back in its overly organized place and went after her cousin.

"Chris. Wait." She yelled as the man in question reached the top of the stairs, hand on the railing. Chris turned towards her, a masked expression and hands clutching the hand rail so hard, his knuckles where white.

"What." he asked, voice devoid of any emotion as he turned back to continue going down the steps.

"It's the 15th." She stated, no question to answer or question to ask, Chris remained silent as they both made their way down the stairs into the living room. Peyton followed him into the lounge room and towards the kitchen, stopping at the archway as he continued over towards the fridge. She watched him as he reached for a bowl of salad and a loaf of bread as he began to prepare two sandwiches, one filled with the salad and another drowned in chocolate spread as the silence weighed down between them. She was beginning to put her thoughts back together after remembering the importance of this week as a lump began growing in her throat as she watched him. Nine years today, nine years ago the terror of the beginning of his four weeks of hell begun, the event will have her cousin acting strange for the next few weeks, it always does.

As her thoughts returned to the present, she leaned against the archway watching him, his figure was leaner, thinner then it usually was, his face and skin pale and eyes dark – nightmares- they too are a common occurrence around this time of year, as his obsessive cleaning habits and OCD. She raised her thin, brown eyebrow at her cousin as his gaze shift from the sandwiches to her, smiling as he glared at her and grabbed the plates, moving into the living room and placing one down near an empty arm chair as he took the couch.

Peyton sat were directed and took a bite of the sandwich letting its chocolate goodness ease her. Ignoring the faraway look in her cousin's eyes, she placed both feet on the table, only to giggle when Chris pushed them down.

"No feet on the table," He scowled, almost reflexively, taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Do you want to talk about it," She asked, watching the expressions surface on Chris's face before he smashed them.

He leaned back against the lounge, closing his eyes, only to shake himself and open them a minute later,

"No." he replied without looking at her and taking another bite before reaching for the remote, switching on the television the lives of two LAPD agent filled the silence as Peyton let the subject drop, choosing to lean back in her chair and lay her legs over the arm of the chair as her back rested against the other.

"Here, your hurt you neck." Chris said said as a pillow landed in her lap as she turned and saw him too laying down and getting comfortable on the couch.

The two LAPD officers had a case involving a kidnapped five year old, who was taken buy his mother's ex on the belief she was his ex-wife, resurrected into the five year old who was born on the same day, in the same hospital as the kidnappers dead wife. As the shows details what the poor child experienced while abducted was told. Chris flung the remote into his hands (Telekinetically) and switched it of. Returning the living room into silence, Peyton turned when she felt eyes on her, she smiled at him, wriggling and getting comfortable.

"Not going anywhere." She reassured him as his lids grow heavy. She watched as all tension left his body as his shoulders slumped. As she turned and rearranged herself so she too could rest in the chair, she placed her sandwich plate on the table, the only remains being a few scattered crumbs. As her head rested against the arm of the chair and her breathing slowed, Peyton followed her cousin into darkness as she drifted asleep.

Peyton remained in her set for the last two hours watching her cousin sleep. He seemed so carefree and relaxed, curled into the couch with his arms around his torso and breath coming out calmly in small huffs. She smiled, then grimaced, she need the toilet. Slowly rising from her set, Peyton moved over to the couch and picked up the throw over from the back of the couch and placed it around her cousin as she made her way to the bathroom.

Wyatt was never one to be overly protective, that was Chris's four-tay and standing here watching his two baby cousin sparing, he wished he hadn't agreed to give him the day off. He cringed as Parker landed a relativity powerful blow to P.J's upper jaw however seeing his cousins' quick recovery and spin to miss Parkers kick and turn into a kick of her own made his lips twitch up. Both brunet's hair up in tight poney tails, their long hair flipping and flying as they spun and blocked each others moves. P.J jumped to dodge Parkers crouch kick out, a mischievous smile on her face as she spun a dodged another of Parkers attacks. Parker laughed and spun away from P.J as she switched from defense to offense and as both girls continued to dodge each other perfectly Wyatt let out a frustrated sigh.

"No powers." He ordered, glaring at both girls as almost identical looks of innocence turned towards him. The difficult thing with training the twin's were their powers, being hybrids of witch and cupid was fine, it was their other powers that grinded against Wyatt's nerves every time they spared. Parkers empathy had evolved into a lose type of telepathy, allowing her to read her partners moves before they hit. P.J however had her mothers power of Premonitions, however she is able to manipulate it to allow her to see the future outcomes of her choices in a fight and alter them to allow her to be the victor. However win the two fight together, their powers counter act each other, thus causing them to form a stand still, a fight with no winner or loser. It drove Wyatt insane because they could literally keep fighting until both tired and as Aunt Phoebe raised her kids around fitness and self defense, these two could go on for a very long time.

"I don't know what your talking about" Parker said, her musical voice and bright blue eyes shining with an act on innocences.

"Yeah, yeah. Ok enough of that anyway, we'll be here all day. We've already been here an hour and mums expecting all of as for dinner tonight." Wyatt stated as he looked at his watch, "besides Aunt Paige asked me to supervise Mr Fury's class and help Caleb prepare for the full moon tonight."

" Yeah, mum asked Parker and I to watch Pen and Pat." P.J asked as she turned towards her sister, a smile on her face "Do you think Mel's date went well."

Parker glared at her sister, hitting her on the shoulder and pointing at Wyatt, shaking her head as she walked over towards the locker room of the magic school Gym, mumbling 'idiot' under her breath.

"Mel's on a date? A date with a boy?" Wyatt asked, worry in his eyes as he turned back to P.J, who looked like a deer caught in head lights. She smiled at him then turned to leave however Wyatt was faster and grabbed hold of her arm.

"Mel's on a date?" He repeated, staring into P.J's very soul, his eyes cold and hard as he gripped her arm in a tight hold.

"Ow, Wyatt. Your hurting me. Let go." She shouted, pushing the ex highschool quarter back of her.

"Sorry, I..I didn't, sorry" His voice filled with sadness, a soft smile creep onto P.J's face.

" I know, its ok. Nothing broken." smiling as she pattered his shoulder. " You and Chris really need to brake the protective strike you both have, it drives the rest of as nuts. Wyatt, yes Mel is on a date, with a guy she has known for the last two years."

"Mathew?"

"Yeah, Matty."

"I like Matt, I don't want to have to kill him if he hurts Mel." he said with a smile as Parker call for her sister. P.J laughed and waved goodbye as the sisters beamed home.

The halls of magic school where clearing out as the afternoon waged on, students either returning home or to the dorms filling the halls of the magical campus as the twice blessed weaved between them, turning and knocking on his aunts office door, waiting for her to shout 'enter' before moving into the room.

"Hey, one of my favourite nephews, you right on time" Paige said, shuffling a few papers and wheeling on her chair over to recover a folder before moving back to her desk. Her black principles robes flowing behind her. She smiled up at him from under her reddish brown locks and handed him the file.

"Mr Fury's to-do list, due to his afternoon classes not being compulsatory and held after school hours it should be fairly small, but if you need anything just call me or Jaqu"

"Sure, not the first time I played teach." Wyatt said, flipping through the folder, "Hey, you heard anything from mum about tonight?"

"No, just that tonight's dinner she expects everyone home around six, Why?"

"Its the 15th today." Wyatt's voice was quiet as he looked up into Paige"s suddenly sad eyes. Sallowing thickly Paige shook herself and took a breath, grabbing a pen and starting to grade some papers.

"I know." was her quiet reply, Wyatt could see the pain in his aunts face and as he tuned to leave, could her breath hitch and chock on a small quiet sob as he closed the door behind himself and begun his journey towards class room 4a.

Piper juggled her keys and bag in one hand, a bag of grocery swung in the crook of her elbow with another five clutched in her other hand and with her wallet between her teeth she managed to kick the door closed as she wobbled towards the kitchen. Placing the bags on the counter and slumping in a seat as her breath escaped her lungs in a exhausted huff.

"Leo, I could use some help you know." She mattered, turning to the blue orbs swirling into the form of her husband.

"Hey honey." Leo said. Leaning forward and kissing her on the cheek as he grabbed the butter and milk from a bag and moved over to the fidge, placing them in then walking back over, grabbing more items and repeating his actions.

"Thanks, I've been out all morning dealing with Cassandra, she missed the delivery truck due to Kelly going into labor at 4am. Oh, its a beautiful baby boy, those girls are gonna be great mums and I'm happy for them. But the delivery man had to leave three creates of food out back, his truck needed servicing, he didn't have a choice but by the time any staff got to the restaurant I'd lost nearly $200 on milk and ice cream. Not to mention I needed to change the menu and yeah, lost of drama there. Not to mention I need to get something for tonight and having three family's with three young adults each all living in one house, the fridge was nearly empty." Piper said, turning towards Leo as he placed the last item in the pantry, the two sharing a small smile.

"With the increased demon activity we all agreed it would be safer if we remained under one roof, there homes are still there. Once this is over, things will be normal again, or at least normal for us." Leo said as he placed a hand on her shoulder squeezing it before smiling again, "besides, now you have Wyatt, Chris and Mel back under your roof."

Piper laughed at the comment, he was right, they were safe together but three couples with three offspring, that was nearly seventeen people all living in one house.

When the idea was first put to the table, it was denied almost immediately by pretty much all of the children who had already moved out. However when Wyatt was attacked in his dorm room campus, Chris and Peyton in their shared apartment and Melinda in her dorm, well the parents took charged and denied a vote. After that they all tried to make it work but the manor was just too small for that many people, at least it was until Chris and Parker came up with a spell to renovate the manor. They extended the back of the house and glamoured the ext-era, they created two separate wings for the house and increased the number of bathrooms. This allowed for one wing of the house to be turned into nine separate bedrooms for the cousins and the other wing to be converted into three bedrooms, the kitchen and living spaces. With the attic remaining untouched however the basement was converted into a training room. Each of the older cousins rooms were set up similar to a small studio apartment and as you progress past the rooms and further down the corridor the hall opens up into a resemble sized living space. The space walls lined with book shelf's and a large window, couches and a rather large television was set up in the middle along with desks and bean bags scattered through out. It was a rather impressive spell as from the outside it had happed as if nothing had changed.

Parker and Chris were pretty impressed with themselves and as was everyone else, the elders were not however. But with the charmed ones threatening to castrate them if they force them to live like before, they relented.

"I think they would rather be any were but her" Piper stated as she moved over to a draw, pulling out a large frying pan before moving over to the stone top.

"Maybe, but dosn't change the fact there her" Leo said with a grin on his face.

"You really missed them didn't you." Piper smiled, moving over to the fridge then pantry as she began gathering ingredients.

"Yeah, I did"

Piper only smiled at him and shaking her head, switched the stove on, pulling a wooden board from the compartment under the stove, she began to cut the garlic, carrots and celery. Only to pause when her phone rang, Phoebe answering.

_The __land __was cold and dark__,__ droplets fall__ing__ a__nd__ mingl__ing__ with the blood on Henrys forehead. The demon horde had come out of no w__h__ere and as the six of them vanquished as many of the twenty five brute demons that they could both sides numbers __were __reduced. Ash was picked up by the wind as the cold breeze picked at the hair on Henrys neck. He was standing, eyes locked with a bloody faced demon. The drool on his face framed its sharp teeth as a hiss escaped its lips sending spit into the air. Henry was so close to the demon that its saliva hit his face and with a disgusted groan he began to chant_

_Demon I despise_

_As the thundering clouds roll in_

_Burn with all you lies_

_God shall punish your sins_

_As Henry said the last line of the sp__e__ll a lightning bolt erupted from the sky and fried the demon where it stood. With a smile Henry looked up__,_

_"Thanks, never really been religious tho__ugh.__" he said with a smile on his face before looking over his shoulder at Parker. His smile fall as he ran over to her and saw what she was trying to do, her brunet hair bl__e__w up in the wind as she scrunched her eyes shut in concentration. Her __19__ year old face lined as the strain forced her to her knees, something wasn't right and as he turned to look at the demon that __knelled__ in front of them his face contorted and fear gripped him. The demons face structure changed and became more angular and his short muddy brown hair morphed into long sandy blond ringlets as brown eyes become ice cold blue__.__ Wyatt rose to his feet._

_"__T__hank you cousin for letting your guard down__.__" __H__e said as a vicious smile filed his face__, __ "__T__hanks to you and the power I took from you late departed friend Sora__. __I now know how to end this__.__" with that all but three of his best __demons __shimmered out as the orders were sent telepathically and his army was called to duty._

_"I'll ask you both__.__" he said as he moved closer to the panting Parker who was weak and tired from trying to filter her thoughts as Wyatt searched and ripped through them. "Join me, or I'll end this__.__" __H__e said as venom dripped from his voice._

_"NO__.__" both said and as Wyatt formed an energy ball and throw it at them Henry raised his hands and using the power he rarely used froze the whole block and the energy ball as he put all his strength into his stubborn and usually non corporative power. Unfortunately the blast of ice __weakened__ him and although it had sent Wyatt flying and now shards of ice were lacing and embedded into Wyatt. The Twice-blessed still r__ose__ his hand and __threw__ a massive energy ball __at the two, __as Henry went to orb away with Parker, she saw the ball and turned, pushing herself in between the power and Henry as the__y__ shattered into blue and white lights._

"No." Chris shouted as he sprung up on the couch, a cold sweat layering his body and causing his shaggy hair to plaster to his forehead. Pulling an arm across his eyes, Chris slumped back down on the couch in an attempt to try and control his erratic breath, heart pounding in his chest. As the agony cry's and shouts of people he knew whiled in his ears.

With his eyes scranched shut and chest still rising and falling in a to fast pattern, Chris pushed out and touched the link, feeling its strength and each of his cousins presents through it. Praying for something to ground him and pull him away from the despair of is own mind. Sensing for Parker, he felt her lying on her bed in her room, three doors down reading a book while P.J played Snakes & Ladders with Penelope and Patrica. He pulled away from them and reached out again, this time sensing Henry Jr in a class at magic school, laughing to himself when he saw Wyatt trying to coach Caleb to release his inner wolf by growling at each other. Pulling away from him and his elder brother, Chris searched for his sister. He could sense her presents but not find her, worried he applied pressure to the link allowing her to feel him and know he was worried. As he waited for her reply, nerves fraying and breath beginning to increase again after only just settling, he pushed harder on the link.

"_Chris, shes fine. Shes on a date and no doubt squashed the link as to gain this strange thing called, um what is it, ooh, privacy. Relax man."_Henry Jr said, pushing his thought through the link as Chris was about to orb to his sister.

"_On a date with whom."_He asked, still sitting up and contemplating whither to orb to her anyway.

"_Mathew Rider, kid from her physics class."_

" _Mathew, okay." _Chris said as he slumped back against the couch.

"_You don't seem that surprise."_Henry stated. Chris only shook his head, forgetting for a moment the Jr couldn't see him. He wasn't surprised, Mathew and Mel had always had goggly eyes for each other. Mathew and him had been friends since they were kids, the half manticore being like a brother to him, he was a good man.

"_I'm not. But if he hurts her, I'll kill'em"_

His reply was a nervous laugh from Jr and he smiled to himself, rising from the couch and grabbing his plate. Throwing the blanket back over the back of the couch before moving off in the direction of the kitchen. Trying so desperately to block out the memories of his dream and of his other life still flashing in his eyes, the voices still screaming for help in his head.

Before he reached the threshold however, a small bundle of purple and a flash of red beamed in front of him, racing the last few meters towards him and grabbing his leg. Chris smiled and let out a fake scream, shaking his leg. The bundle laughed as Chris's leg went through her, integrability. She let out a high pitch squeal as a flash of blue and white orbs blew in, using Chris's body as a shield. She looked up at Chris, and reluctantly he bent the light around her, causing her to disappear as the figures orbs settled.

"Chrissy." The figure giggle, running over to him. "Have you seen Rica, we playing hid and orb, beam." The young ten year old smiled, showing her teeth and the missing gap were one had been just the other night, before she orbed the loss tooth out. 

"No Penelope I haven't," He said smiling and kneeling down, still aware of the eight year old hidden behind him, " But when you find her, come back to me and I'll show you the hiding place where I used to hid, Wyatt and Mel never found me." He said with a smile, the girl giggled, nodding her head before beaming away.

Chris let the light around his baby cousin return to its natural flow as he turned and face the smiling eight year old.

"I'll only do that once Patrica, no cheating." He said a smile remaining on his face at the girls rapid nodding head.

"Thank you Chrissy." she smiled, "wanna play, you can be a hiding place. That way s' not cheating."

The game of hiding, orbing and beaming rules had changed a lot as the Halliwell kids grew older. Though still pretty much modified hiding seek, the elder Halliwells decided that if their little cousin or sibling came running asking for them to hid them, they would, but only once unless they chose to join in. In which case, they were then labeled a hiding place and had to hide themselves and one other hidder from the seeker. Once one of the pair found, the elder was then the seeker and the game continued as normal. Since then that particular rule was favored among many gamers.

"Maybe later." he said, smiling at her pout and messing her long brown locks.

"Ok," she sighed, pout still in place as she grabbed his hand and pulled him back over to the couch.

"You'r moody." she stated, pushing the man who was 14 years her senior, onto the couch as she sat on the coffee table in front of him, elbows resting on her knees and eyes glued on Chris.

"I'm not moody," He said, looking at his baby cousin, "I'm not." he repeated at her unbelieving expression. Sighing as her expression stayed the same, he shook his head and leaned forward, mirroring her moment with his elbows on his knees.

"OK, fine I'm a little moody" He said, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands.

"Why are you mood, Chrissy. Its you birthday in three weeks." she said with all the innocents of a eight year old, she started at him and he thought her eyes would penetrate his soul.

"I know," He said, she wasn't born nine years ago, she didn't know, couldn't know and he couldn't tell her about the memories still flittering in his mind, he couldn't bear her knowing any of that. He couldnt take away her freedom, her love of everything or her innocents. Closing his eyes and choosing his words carful, Chris looked down and away from Patrica's eyes, "I'm tired, didn't sleep well, you know how you get grouchy when you don't sleep." It wasn't necessarily a lie.

She smile at him and hitting him playfully on the shoulder before reaching up and covering his eyes with her little chubby hands, whispering quietly in his ear;

"Then sleep silly." She giggled, before kissing his cheek and moving to sit on his lap.

Chris smiled at her and grabbed her, pulling her into his arms and giving her a hug, nestling his head in the nook of her little neck and shoulders. She rested her head on his shoulders, hugging him back.

Holding Patrica always centered him, allowing him to pull away from his racing memories and hopeless screams of another life. They stayed like that for awhile, before a cough of to the side cause Chris to jerk up and turn to see his Mother in the doorway, a soft smile on her face and a twinkle of amusement in her eyes. Patrica jumped up too, yelling 'aunt Pippy' excitedly before jumping out of Chris's arms to hug Pipers legs.

"Hey honey." she said, leaning down and grabbing Patrica's shoulders in a gentle hold, "you and Chris looked comfy and I'm sorry to disturb you's but your mommy wants you sweety." Piper said, kissing her forehead.

"Okay," Rica sighed, running back over to Chris, jumping on the couch and standing up on the cushion. She grabbed hold of Chris's shoulders and kissed his forehead like piper kissed hers, smiling as she pulled back before waving at him and beaming away.

Piper let out a small laugh at her nice's actions, before turning to her son. His pallor was concerning her as was the bags under his eyes and sunken cheeks, sighing she moved over and sat next to him as he moved to allow her room.

"Don't say it mum, I know" He sighed, turning and pulling her into a hug. He was holding her so close and so tightly she couldn't breath, but she didn't complain. Her hands rubbed at the small of his back as his breath started to hitch, his eyes were clenched tightly closed and his head pressed to her neck, sucking up her scent and using it to ground him.

"I love you mum you know that right." His voice was so quiet that if he wasn't so close she never would of heard him.

"I know honey, I know. I love you too."She whispered back, kissing his cheek and holding him.

"I can't make them stop," he whispered, despair and distress layering his voice, "just make it stop please."

Pipers heart arched, the memories of the other Chris filtering her mind and burning her soul. Her little boy was only three when the memories of his other life started assaulting him, she could still remember him crying out for her. The look in his eyes when Leo walked in the room, first surprise then fear of his father. He avoided his brother like the plague. Instead of her bubbling three year old chasing after his older brother, her frightened, traumatized baby boy would run, orbing himself to the Golden Gate bridge and hiding in a ball against the red framing. She didn't now what he dreamed about. she did know it was a possibility he would regain memories of the other time however they all hoped and prayed that he would reagin them when he was older. When he was ready ,but to have him remember them when he was only a little boy, her little man, nearly broke her.

"I can't baby. I wish I could, stop them again, but I can't." Despair in her own voice as he leaned away, his tired eyes catching hers for a minute before he turned, rubbed at them, coughed as he rose from the couch. Before he could move away though, piper caught his arm, pulling it over her heart. she reached for his head, holding it between her palms, leaning in she forced his eyes to stare back into her's, filling them with all the love she had for him. With his hand still on her heart, she leaned in and placed her forehead on his, still staring into his eyes.

"I love you." she whispered as he closed his eyes. He nodded, opening his emerald spheres as his tensed muscles relaxed, shoulders slumping. As he used his connection to his mother to grounded himself, the voices and images that were flickering across his eyes slowing in their assault as they slipped back to the box in his mind, before they could resurface Chris imaged locking them in iron and lead chains, praying that for at least a little while they stay were he lift them.

"Better." Piper whispered as the pained expression on her son's faced lifted, Chris nodded, swallowing hard before he pulled away, returning his mothers kiss to her forehead.

"Thank you." He said, "Thanks for making them stop for now, I just wish I could stop them for good."

"I wish I could, I really do."

"You did once, you stoped them for ten years. You gave me a childhood mum, so stop feeling guilty." He said, he knew that look in his mothers eyes the moment they darkened and he hated it. She felt guilty, it wasn't her fault the shield snapped. Their power of three spell was powerful, it gave him ten years of happy memories to layer over the bad ones of the other life. It's just that the shield they put in place couldn't hold the strain of six high level demons reading his mind, or the strain of his body deteriorating after spending a month in the underworld.

"I'm sorry." Piper whispered, her eyes lowering and filling with moisture.

"Its not your fault mum." Chris said, pulling her into another hug, "it was nine years ago. I know I get moody and withdrawn around these time and I'm sorry. I try to block them out but..." He trailed of as his voice cracked, he never could block them out.

"I understand, I do Chris. It's the 15th today, should I be worried"" Piper asked as the memory of what happed a year ago today flashed before her. Walking into her younger sons bed room to find him passed out with a bottle of pain and sleeping pills empty beside him. After taking him to the hospital and having his stomach pumped, when asked why? The twenty-one year olds only response was to roll over, with his back to those concerned, whispered out a soft, despaired filled ' I can't take the screams, I can't block it out.' turning with tears in his eye's, 'I cant take it anymore?' what effected Piper the most was that it wasn't an admission of defeat, but a question. He was unsure of himself, unsure of his strength. It hurt Piper to see her son so confused and lost within his memories.

Looking into his mothers eyes, Chris thought on the question and honestly didn't know. Sighing he kept her eyes and swallowed, before quietly answering her question the best way he knew how;

"Ask me tomorrow."

Henry Jr loved life, loved school and most of all, loved Jessica Monro. She was perfect, her eyes shone with the spark of light, her body flew with joy and no matter what day it was she always wore a smile, or at least she use too. Now the Jessica Monro Henry Jr saw was cold, calculating and manipulate. She twisted scenarios to benefit her and her eyes were a cold steel blue, no longer the warm and electric they used to be. As Henry watched her conjure a metallic sphere that then combust on impact to the wall, he couldn't help but wonder were that bubbly sixteen year old went. He hadn't changed much, they were the same age, he had spent the year fighting evil but the seventeen year old him was really no different the the sixteen year old him, so what happened to her.

"Henry. Yo, earth to geek-head. If you like the girl, ask her out." Wyatt said as he sat down on his desk, crossing his arms and grinning down at his younger cousin.

"Dude, everyone knows you don't tell a girl how you really feel, it makes you look like and idiot if they don't like you back."

"Maybe, but how do you know she likes you unless you ask her?"He said, smiling at the frown on Henrys face.

"Good point." Henry replied with a drawl, turning and looking into Wyatt's smug eyes and grin, to looking over to the tall blond's graceful figure. "I'll ask her tomorrow."

"Never put of what you can do today." He said, leaning down and playfully punching Jr's shoulder. "Ask her." he continued with a wink.

"_Wyatt, Melinda, Peyton, Henry, Penelope, Rica, Parker and P..J; wow I forgot how much of a mouth full that is._" Chris's message filter through the link all those mentioned. Wyatt smiled at hearing his brothers voice as the bell for magic schools honor class, the one he was teaching went off.

"_Yeah, Chris. Here_" Wyatt sent back, mirrored by eight other 'heres' all echoing in his head. Looking down, Wyatt grabbed Jr's book, handing it to him as Henry leaned down for his nap-sack, stuffing it in before standing up in a stretch.

"_Mum's mad, saying you's were supposed to be here at five, its 5;30 guys." _Chris's comment was answered with a chaos of 'dame it's" and "craps". "_Oh, and Rica. Mum says to tel you mother that no matter what she is doing, get her butt out of writing and into the kitchen." _

"_Ok, Chrissy." _Patrica replied.

Wyatt could tell by the gaps in messages the Chris was being told what to say by his no doubt annoyed mother. Sighing he rose from the desk and after checking to insure all the students had left, him and Henry orbed to the manor.


End file.
